


Happy

by freedombeats89



Series: Supercorp one shots [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F, just some fluff that popped in my head, lil smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedombeats89/pseuds/freedombeats89
Summary: Lena's happy.





	Happy

Lena looked in the mirror. Pants slightly tighter than she remembers them being tailored to and her purple button shirt nearly bursting at her breasts. "What the heck?" She whispers to herself turning to look at a different angle before pulling a jacket on.

 

Walking into her office she sees Jess dropping files onto her desk. "Serious question." Jess looks up. “Do these pants look like they're tighter than the last time I wore them? I need an honest answer."

 

Jess looks at her boss as she turns slowly with her arms out. She'd noticed Lena’s shirts getting tighter over the last couple of weeks but now as she looks down she notices a difference in the pants." They look like they have been tailored right. Are they new?" 

 

"No." Lena huffs as she drops her shoulders and sits in her chair. I wore this suit a couple of weeks ago and it fit perfectly." Lena says annoyed her face scrunching up as the gets more annoyed.

 

"Ha-" Jess stops herself shaking her head. Lena looks up, inquisitive eyebrow. Clearing her throat. "Have you gotten those contracts I got yesterday?" 

 

Lena pauses. That's not what Jess was going to say, sitting back she rests her hands on the arm rests. “Yes, you gave them to me yesterday. But you knew that and that wasn't what you were going to ask." Jess opens and closes her mouth. "I’m not going to fire you, come one. You've had to go and get me tampons and new underwear. You can tell me."

 

Jess looks at the city behind Lena before her eyes found her boss'. "It's just, Kara been bringing you lunch for a while now and you two have been... Dating?" Jess asks because she's not entirely sure, she just gets a raised eyebrow in answer. Resigning to not having a straight answer yet she stands up straighter. "Have you, maybe put on weight? Because I know Kara doesn't have the healthiest diet. I've seen the things she brings." 

 

Lena furrows her brow in contemplation and Jess' heart races in worry. "I haven't noticed and you look fantastic every day and they say you gain weight when you’re happy in your life so if you think about it it's a good thing..." She tapers off, eyes flicking behind Lena. "Uh s-supergirl is on your balcony."

 

"That'll be all Jess, thank you for being honest." Lena dismisses with a smile. When Jess shuts her office door Lena presses a button and the door locks and Kara walks through the balcony door.

 

“You look beautiful." She says wistfully as she pulls Lena up to her lips. "Perfect even." Lena let's out a yelp of surprise as Kara grabs two handfuls of ass and brings Lena flush against her.

 

"So you heard that?" Kara nods, smiling growing. "It's your stupid eating habits. And your little drop byes with deep fried goodness." Lena grumbles as she buries her face into the house of El symbol breathing Kara in. "No one has a Kryptonian metabolism."

 

"Are you happy?" Kara asks as she rests her chin on top of Lena's head wrapping her in I hug.

 

"Extremely!" Lena answers without having to even think.

 

"Well I'm happy if you’re happy. I can't tell but I really I don't care if you have put on weight. To me you will always be perfect." Kara whispers in Lena's hair as she runs her hand up and down Lena's back.

 

"You’re lying because I know I've put on weight now that I think of it." 

 

"I'm not lying." Kara retorts with a smirk as she pushes her have down to Lena's cleavage leaving kisses because she knows they're definitely a little bigger.

 

"You are but I love you anyway." Lena gushes as she brings her hands to the back of Kara’s neck and kisses her with everything she's got. Tongues run along each other, teeth clash and moans are let free. "I have to actually join a gym though." Lena says against Kara’s lips before kissing again.

 

Kara nips at Lena's lips "you can come and use the gym at the DEO. I'll work out with you." Kara says, eyes lighting up as she thinks of Lena in workout gear. Sweating. "Yeah! I'll get you a pass." Lena looks sceptical.

 

"I don't think Jon will allow it darling." 

 

"Psh yeah he will. He's a big ol' softy... And I'll put until he says yes." Kara's getting more and more excited at the idea. "I'll ring Jess with details and fi d out when you’re free to come and get put in the system. Also I'll bring you an actual healthy lunch too if you want. Something with kale I guess." Kara shivers as she gives one last peck and Lena watches her fly out the balcony door.

 

Turning and seeing her reflection in the window she shakes her head at herself. "Honestly, how did I not see it?" She asks herself clearly seeing her ass had definitely grown. 

 

* * *

 

"Thi-this is not...what I ha-ad in mind..." Lena pants out, struggling. "When I said I n-needed to join nnn.. Join a gym." 

 

Kara hums into Lena's neck as she pumps two fingers deep, holding up a bare pale thigh around her waist. "This is just an extra work out." Covering a nipple with her mouth and sucking hard while watching the other bounce as she thrusts.

 

They're in the DEO locker room in a shower stall after having spent an hour of Kara working Lena out around the gym. Lenas legs being shaky already from the amount of squats Kara had her do.

 

"Oo-." Lena’s cut off by Kara’s lips as her walls clamp and she comes in Kara’s palm, moaning into her mouth.

 

Breathing heavily Kara holds Lena up as she comes back down from her high. "I'm going to love working out with you." 

 

"Mmm. Best gym I've ever been too." Lena rasps pulling Kara in under the water spray as she jumps up and wraps her legs around Kara’s waist.

 

 


End file.
